En dernier ressort
by ametsulovesitachi
Summary: Païn, le chef de l'Akatsuki a fait déterrer Hidan, un de membres de son organisation, qui avait été enterré vivant durant un duel contre Shikamaru. Maintenant l'immortel de retour, les équipes ont dues être réorganisées... Yaoi...


_**En dernier ressort…**_

_(Ressort, hihi jeu de mots!)_

-… je veux aussi que tu saches que cette mission est extrêmement périlleuse et que…

-Je suis immortel, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Répondit Hidan en interrompant Païn.

-Tout, ce qui vit finit par mourir, idiot, et tu ne fais certainement pas exception à la règle, rétorqua platement Itachi à Hidan.

Le prieur du Jashin se retourna vers son interlocuteur, furibond.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire là-dedans toi, le Uchiwa! Lui cria-t-il.

Itachi ne fit que relever les yeux de son livre un cours instant, juste le temps qu'il lui fallait pour activer son Sharingan. Hidan se figea, dans l'attente du sortilège de Genjutsu qui allait le rendre fou d'un instant à l'autre… rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son coéquipier. Itachi avait la réputation d'être très susceptible et sans pitié. Levant une main à son front, Hidan se gratta la tête, déboussolé. Pourquoi l'Uchiwa l'avait épargné alors qu'il était à sa merci? Il haussa les épaules, autant en être soulagé.

Depuis que Païn l'avait déterré (un petit idiot de Konoha du nom de Shikamaru l'avait enterré vivant dans un puit) Hidan avait été mit en équipe avec Itachi, car son ancien compagnon, Kakuzu avait été tué. Pour dire toute la vérité, Hidan avait du mal à ne pas perdre les pédales lorsque l'Uchiwa, qu'il trouvait décidément trop prétentieux, respirait le même air que lui. Il regrettait vraiment Kakuzu maintenant que l'avare était mort. Il poussa un soupire puis lâcha :

-Je vais aller me coucher, j'en ai ras le pompon…

-C'est ça, va-t-en et laisse nous tranquille, dit Kisame en riant.

Hidan lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Païn levait les yeux au ciel. Depuis que Kisame avait été réaffecté avec Tobi, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Hidan se dirigea vers sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Il y avait maintenant des mois qu'il n'était pas entré dans le repère de l'Akatsuki, mais rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours les mêmes murs gris ternes, les mêmes plafonds craquelés et le même bon vieux planché troué qui grinçait. Il s'arrêta alors devant la troisième porte de gauche, sa chambre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la tourna et sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'il vit… les murs roses?!?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde!?! S'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings.

Un second cri se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Konan debout au milieu de la pièce, seulement vêtue que d'une serviette de bain mouillée. Celle-ci ne retint aucunement son cri et un « AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!!! » strident retentit dans tout le repère de l'Akatsuki. Hidan referma vivement la porte en bafouillant quelques excuses inintelligibles, les joues empourprées.

-J'avais oublié de te dire, fit une voix derrière lui, Konan à prit ta chambre depuis qu'elle a rompue avec Païn. En attendant que tu aies ta chambre à toi, le chef m'a dit de partager la mienne avec toi.

Hidan se retourna, en asseyant de faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues. Il toisa Itachi qui se tenait immobile devant lui puis finit par lâcher :

-Il ne manquait plus que ça! Je n'ai plus d'intimité et en plus le peu qu'il me reste, je dois la partager avec cette espèce de psychopathe télépathe!

Il leva les bras au ciel en un geste suppliant. Les yeux d'Itachi s'étrécirent. Un violent coup dans l'estomac obligea Hidan à redescendre les bras derechef. Il se plia en deux, ses bras enlaçant étroitement sa poitrine pour atténuer la douleur.

- Dis-toi que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'a toi, lui dit Itachi en l'agrippant par un bras.

Il l'entraîna devant une autre porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Toi, tu dors sur le petit lit du fond, lui fit savoir l'Uchiwa en le poussant dans la pièce, et compte toi chanceux de ne pas dormir parterre.

Itachi tourna les talons et repartit d'où il était venu. Hidan resta encore un moment à masser ses côtes endolories puis se redressa précautionneusement en murmurant :

-Saleté d'Uchiwa… il va me le payer… il se croit le chef…. Mais… je vais lui faire voir moi…

Il se traîna tant bien que mal vers le « petit » lit du fond et s'assit lentement dessus. Le matelas avait vu de meilleurs jours et lorsque le poids de Hidan se fit sentir dessus, il cala d'un bon pied puis aussi brusquement qu'un coup fusil, un des ressorts du matelas perça celui-ci et alla se planter dans une des fesses de son nouveau propriétaire. Hidan se releva d'un bond, criant de surprise et de douleur. Il se replia cependant aussitôt, s'étant redressé trop vite, il avait oublié ses côtes douloureuses.

-Je vais lui faire la peau, croyez moi…

Itachi marcha lourdement jusqu'à sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Païn l'oblige à partager SA chambre avec un étourdi comme Hidan? Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées puis respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre silencieusement. Un ronflement sonore lui parvint, décidément, ça n'allait pas être facile de cohabiter avec cette espèce de disciple du Jashin. Il entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds en referment la porte derrière lui. Il se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il suspendit aux côtés de celui de Hidan, sur la patère derrière la porte. Avançant précautionneusement, il retira son chandail ainsi que ses sandales qu'il déposa devant sa table de nuit. Il décida de garder son pantalon, avec un malade comme Hidan à proximité il préférait prendre quelques précautions… Il tira les draps de son lit et s'assit sur celui-ci en bâillant. Il s'étendit lentement, profitant de la tiédeur de ses couvertures et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit sur son bras… la chaleur dégagée par un autre être vivant? Fronçant les sourcils, il murmura :

-Sharingan!

Le changement s'opéra aussitôt et ses iris virèrent du noir au rouge. Ce qu'il vit… ou plutôt _qui_ il vit, le fit serrer les poings.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit, espèce d'andouille! Cria-t-il.

Hidan se redressa en hurlant, se prit dans les draps et tomba parterre en tirant les couvertures avec lui et Itachi par la même occasion. Celui-ci tomba sur Hidan qui venait de comprendre qu'il ne se faisait pas attaquer, du moins pas encore, mais qu'Itachi l'avait trouvé.

-Je dormais, je crois que ça se voyait! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je croyais t'avoir pourtant dit que tu dormais dans le lit du fond, lui répondit l'Uchiwa.

Hidan le toisa un moment, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Puis il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, couché parterre sur son dos avec Itachi d'assit sur ses cuisses.

-Il y a une raison pourquoi tu es assis sur moi comme ça? Parce que s'il y en a une, j'aimerais bien la savoir.

-Au moins comme ça, je sais que tu ne t'enfuiras pas en chialant comme une fillette, lui répondit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hidan, l'immobilisant.

Exerçant une pression constante sur les épaules de l'immortel, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle celui de son coéquipier.

- Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu étais couché dans MON lit, maintenant.

Hidan déglutit.

-Figures-toi que les ressorts de ton antiquité de matelas mon pétés dans le cul!

-Bien voilà, c'était pas si compliqué…

Itachi se releva lentement en soupirant. Il tendit la main à Hidan pour l'aider à se relever, celui-ci l'accepta, quoiqu'un peu réticent…

-Tu as beau être immortel, je ne crois pas que tu souhaites vivre le restant de tes jours en suivant des traitements pour le tétanos, alors montres-moi que je… désinfecte ta blessure.

Hidan se figea, penché pour ramasser les couvertures. Est-ce qu'il rêvait, ou bien Itachi Uchiwa lui avait proposé de le soigner?!? Il se redressa lentement puis jeta les draps sur le lit. Itachi se mit aussitôt à les étendre soigneusement sur celui-ci.

-Alors, tu vas chercher la trousse de premiers soins ou bien tu veux rester debout toute la nuit?

Hidan sursauta et se précipita dans la petite salle de bain privée d'Itachi. Il ouvrit la lumière en entrant et se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie au-dessus de l'évier. Il l'ouvrit et localisa se qu'il cherchait immédiatement. S'emparant de la petite mallette, il retourna dans la chambre d'un pas mal assuré. Et si l'Uchiwa avait une idée derrière la tête? S'il avait comploté un plan afin de le tuer… une minute! Il ne pouvait pas mourir, alors qu'est-ce qu'il craignait? Il se trouvait ridicule maintenant qu'il y pensait, jamais il n'allait mourir. Il sourit à cette pensée et avisa Itachi, debout près du lit. Celui-ci lui désigna le lit d'un geste de la main. Hidan lui tendit la trousse puis s'exécuta. Une fois qu'il fut étendu sur le ventre, il sentit les doigts de l'Uchiwa se glisser derrière l'élastique de son pantalon et le contact de ses doigts froids contre sa peau fit courir des frissons le long de son échine. Il secoua la tête, se disant que cette réaction était due à la température des doigts de son coéquipier. Il sentit son pantalon descendre sur ses hanches pour s'arrêter sur ses cuisses. Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, il se força à penser à quelque chose de désagréable, voulant faire taire l'érection qui se formait bien malgré lui en son sein.

-C'est infecté, entendit-il dire Itachi. Et je crois qu'un éclat de métal en encore dans la plaie, je t'avertis, ça risque de faire mal.

« Tant mieux, pensa Hidan. Au moins je vais avoir une distraction. »

Itachi farfouilla un instant dans la trousse puis trouva enfin les pinces qu'il cherchait. Il nettoya d'abord la plaie et essuya le sang séché qui en maculait le pourtour. Il appliqua un pansement sur une des petites égratignures qui saignait toujours avant d'écarter les bords de la profonde entaille l'une de l'autre. Prenant fermement les pinces dans sa main, il les referma délicatement sur un des nombreux éclats de métal, puis tira d'un coup sec. Hidan geignit en plantant ses ongles dans le matelas. Itachi continua, ainsi, de retiré les bouts de ressorts d'une des fesses, soit dit en passant, qu'il trouvait très joli… Itachi secoua la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser? Il se serait volontiers donné une gifle pour avoir osé penser de cette manière, surtout envers cette espèce de bon à rien. Mais… elles étaient si rebondies… si charnues… il retint le geste qu'il avait esquissé pour les caresser. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, bon sang!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Hidan en retirant ses ongles du matelas.

-Ri… rien, bafouilla Itachi en secouant la tête. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, juste deux ou trois morceaux et c'est fini…

Hidan acquiesça tout en s'efforçant de faire taire la bosse qui prenait maintenant beaucoup de place entre ses jambes. Itachi lui, respira un bon coup avant de continuer à nettoyer la blessure de son compagnon. Soulagé, il retira le dernier bout de métal et désinfecta le tout avant de lui appliquer un pansement.

-Maintenant que l'on sait que ton matelas est un danger public, où vais-je dormir? Demanda Hidan en pliant et dépliant ses doigts engourdis.

Itachi disposa soigneusement les pinces et les autres outils qu'il avait utilisés, dans la trousse, qu'il referma. Restant un moment silencieux, il se retourna vers Hidan, son regard se porta bien malgré lui sur les fesses dénudé de celui-ci. Il se mordit la lèvre en grimpant lentement sur lit après avoir déposé la petite mallette sur sa table de chevet.

-Il est hors de question que je dorme sur ce fichu lit, dit Hidan en croyant qu'Itachi voulait le faire dormir là même s'il risquait d'être une fois de plus « agressé » par les ressorts rouillés de l'antiquité.

Itachi se rapprocha encore un peu d'Hidan, agenouillé près de lui, il tendit la main vers la taille de celui-ci. Au moment où il allait le toucher, Hidan s'exclama :

-Bon dieu! Je me suis fait enculer par les ressorts de ce foutu matelas, tu ne trouves pas que c'est assez!

-Tu sais pas ce que c'est que de se faire enculer… pas encore…

Les yeux d'Hidan s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris? Itachi lui avait-il vraiment proposé de…

Itachi n'attendit pas qu'Hidan lui réponde, avec son Sharingan, il avait perçu ses sentiments et ses émotions, alors il savait qu'il ne le repousserait pas. Il déposa un baiser entre les reins d'Hidan, puis un deuxième et un troisième. S'assoyant sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, il fit courir sa langue tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hidan se sentit défaillir… il abandonna donc son combat contre son sexe qui, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, s'était déjà dressé sur toute sa longueur, de toutes façons. Itachi se mit à embrasser amoureusement l'épaule d'Hidan tout en caressant ses hanches et sa taille. Il commença alors à sucer sur cette épaule lisse et douce tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sous Hidan, caressant son torse. L'immortel sentit le sang affluer à son membre, renforçant d'avantage son érection, lorsque les doigts de l'Uchiwa se mirent à titiller ses mamelons durcis par l'excitation. Il poussa un gémissement avant de s'emparer des poignets d'Itachi, pour ensuite le faire rouler à ses côtés. Itachi resta surprit lorsque les lèvres chaudes de son compagnons vinrent embrasser les siennes. Reprenant rapidement contenance, il répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. Hidan retira lentement le pantalon de l'Uchiwa alors que celui-ci farfouillait dans ses cheveux d'une main tandis que de l'autre il exerçait une pression dans le dos de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, cherchant à le plaquer tout contre son corps fiévreux. Détachant sa bouche de celle d'Itachi, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser avant de se débarrasser à son tour de son pantalon. L'encombrant morceau de tissu tombé sur le sol, Hidan se mit à se déhancher contre l'Uchiwa, faisant coulisser leurs verges l'une contre l'autre au creux de leur étreinte. Itachi se mit à gémir, bientôt accompagner d'Hidan, qui continuait d'embrasser le cou de son compagnon. Itachi caressa tendrement le dos d'Hidan, puis fit glisser ses mains le long de celui-ci avant d'arrêter leur course sur les fesses de l'immortel, qu'il se mit à caresser sans retenu. Il gémit lorsque Hidan prit sa virilité en main afin de la caresser. Les baisers de celui-ci se dirigèrent vers sa poitrine où il se mit à sucer avidement ses mamelons. Ses doigts se crispèrent, enfonçant ses ongles par mégarde dans les fesses de l'immortel. Celui-ci réagit en mordant ce qu'il avait en bouche. Itachi se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un cri. Hidan continua de caresser le membre de l'autre, conscient qu'il lui avait fait mal. Itachi remonta alors ses mains sur les épaules d'Hidan et les poussa plus bas, l'encourageant à continuer de faire courir ses baisers le long de son corps. Hidan comprit le message en souriant. Il fit glisser sa langue sur son torse, vers son nombril qu'il dépassa tout en caressant la verge de l'autre avec ses mains. Itachi ferma les yeux en gémissant lorsque l'immortel prit son sexe en bouche et qu'il se mit à le sucer tout en montant et en abaissant la tête. Itachi posa ses mains sur la tête de son compagnon, caressant ses cheveux tandis que l'autre faisait courir sa langue sur sa virilité tout en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses d'une main et de l'autre, ses fesses. Itachi se sentit venir bien assez vite et il se mordit férocement la lèvre, voulant qu'Hidan continu de le caresser et de satisfaire ses besoins laissé de côté pendant trop longtemps. Grognant lorsqu'il sentit un filet de sang couler sur son menton en provenance de sa lèvre fendue, Itachi finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-Ahhh… Hidan… pl-plus vite… j't'en supplie…

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et augmenta la cadence, faisant courir ses mains sur le corps de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Itachi agrippa les cheveux de l'immortel et laissa sa semence jaillir dans sa bouche. Haletant, couvert de sueur, il se laissa retomber sur le dos, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce court intervalle, Hidan se fit un devoir de « nettoyer » le membre de son compagnon avant d'aller se coucher sur son torse. Itachi porta une main au visage de l'immortel et caressa tendrement sa joue. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de faire glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de l'homme aux yeux rouges puis il se mit à caresser sa virilité qui avait perdu un peu de son excitation.

-T'es pas trop fatigué pour remplir ta promesse ce soir, dit? Demanda Hidan en empoignant le membre d'Itachi et en faisant coulisser sa main le long de sa verge.

-T'as déjà le cul défoncé… t'es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?

Pour toute réponse, Hidan s'appuya sur ses coudes et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Itachi, qu'il embrassa passionnément. Itachi le prit par la taille et le fit rouler sur le ventre. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et se mit l'embrasser dans le cou tout en le caressant de part en part. Hidan tourna la tête et, agrippant le cou d'Itachi, rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et caressa sa lèvre inférieur avec sa langue. Il frémit, ce qu'il pouvait aimer le goût du sang…

-Si j'étais à ta place, je respirerais un bon coup et ferais en sorte de me relaxer… chuchota Itachi à l'immortel. Je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi te lubrifier correctement… je m'excuse à l'avance.

-T'inquiète, j'ai suffisamment souffert dans ma vie pour y être habitué… Te retiens surtout pas, d'accord?

Itachi acquiesça et se remit à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en caressant ses fesses. Souriant, il caressa lentement le contour d'Hidan avant d'insérer son index dans son intimité. Celui-ci se crispa en poussant un gémissement, mais les baisers et caresses d'Itachi eurent tôt fait de le détendre. Il se mit à se déhancher, guidant le doigté de l'autre en lui. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues lorsqu'il inséra un deuxième doigt, mais le plaisir le regagna avec plus d'intensité. Il gémit, continuant de se déhancher « Mmmm… Itachi… Ahhh… Mmmmm… Itachi, baise moi… mmmmh… j'te veux… j'te veux en moi… MAINTENANT!!! » Cria-t-il, se fichant totalement que les autres qui dormaient dans les chambres voisines puissent l'entendre. « Ahhhh! ITACHI! » Mettant fin à ses tourments, Itachi retira ses doigts un à un en ralentissant graduellement leur mouvement de va-et-vient. Hidan ressentit le vide causé par le retrait de ses doigts avant de sentir, aussi dure et grosse qu'elle ne pouvait l'être, la virilité d'Itachi contre son intimité. Pendant que son compagnon criait, Itachi avait fait de son mieux pour lubrifier son membre avec le premier pot de crème qui lui était tombé sous la main. Avec seulement une main, ça avait un peu compliqué, mais il avait fait son possible.

-Désolé… souffla-t-il avant d'entrer d'un coup de rein en Hidan, étouffant un gémissement.

L'immortel planta ses ongles dans le matelas en faisant de son mieux pour étouffer le cri de douleur qui était monté, mais il s'échappa de sa bouche bien malgré lui. Itachi resta immobile, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses d'Hidan, l'encourageant à relaxer. Après quelques profondes respirations, l'immortel sentit le plaisir reprendre le dessus et il gémit :

-Vas-y… baise moi… donne tout ce que t'as mon beau…

Il gémit longuement lorsqu'Itachi se mit à bouger lentement ses hanches vers l'avant, coulissant plus profondément en lui. L'Uchiwa posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'immortel, se créant un appui afin d'avoir une meilleure liberté de mouvement et se mit à accélérer le rythme de ses va-et-vient, écoutant les gémissements d'Hidan s'accélérer au même rythme que ses coups de bassin.

-I… Itachi… Ah… ouias… plus fort…

Le détenteur du Sharingan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et exhaussa le vœu d'Hidan, allant et venant en lui de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus violemment. L'immortel planta ses doigts dans le matelas et se mit à bouger ses hanches au même rythme que celles d'Itachi. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir, mais quelque chose manquait à sa jouissance… Lorsqu'il mit finalement le doigt sur ce qui clochait, il dut user de toute sa concentration pour parvenir à aligner correctement les mots qui formaient sa requête.

-MORDS-MOI, cria-t-il. Je veux… du sang, termina-t-il dans un gémissement.

Itachi ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se penchant, il mordit à pleines dents dans l'épaule d'Hidan. Celui-ci cria, autant de plaisir que de douleur. L'Uchiwa continua à refermer ses mâchoire près de la nuque de l'immortel, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente enfin le sang de celui-ci couler le long de son menton, sans pour autant ralentir la vitesse de ses coups de reins. Hidan, au bord de l'extase, agrippa le menton de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et l'attira vers son visage. Gémissant, il se mit à lécher le sang frais qui coulait sur le menton et les lèvres d'Itachi. Celui-ci sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer pour très longtemps, il le ressentait dans son haine et de plus, il ne pourrait pas retenir sa semence indéfiniment. Il glissa rapidement une main sous l'immortel et se mit à faire coulisser sa main le long de sa virilité, au même rythme qu'il allait et venait en lui.

-ITACHI… JASHIN QUE… AHHH!!!

Cela ne prit pas longtemps qu'Hidan laissa l'expression de son plaisir se déverser dans la main de l'Uchiwa, mais après quelques instants, il sentit un liquide chaud l'envahir de l'intérieur. Itachi se laissa retomber sur le dos de l'immortel, à bout de force et haletant. Lorsqu'il eut reprit et ses esprits et son souffle, il se retira lentement d'Hidan avant de s'étendre à ses côtés, appuyer sur son coude. Il observa longuement l'immortel respirer profondément tout en décrispant ses doigts d'autour des draps. Hidan finit par ouvrir les yeux et son regard rencontre celui de l'Uchiwa. Il tendit lentement la main en direction du visage curieux de celui-ci. Il posa sa paume sur sa joue et passa lentement son pouce sur la lèvre fendue d'Itachi, y recueillant le sang qui y coulait encore, mais moins abondamment, avant de porter son même doigt à sa bouche pour goûter une nouvelle fois au sang fruité de l'Uchiwa. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la saveur de l'hémoglobine d'Itachi. Celui-ci le regarda en arquant les sourcils, il trouvait bizarre que l'immortel aime le sang à ce point, mais bon, chacun ses préférences, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il se glissa doucement sur le lit afin de se rapprocher d'Hidan qui s'était appuyé sur son coude lui aussi. Son regard se fixa dans le sien et ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'Itachi n'avance son visage du sien et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'immortel ferma les yeux et répondit ardemment au baiser de son nouveau coéquipier. Il passa alors ses mains dans les cheveux de l'Uchiwa et lui retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux de jais en queue de cheval afin de voir à quoi il ressemblait les cheveux défais, car l'Uchiwa avait toujours les cheveux attachés. Il se recula alors d'Itachi, rompant le baiser qui unissait leurs lèvres quelques instants plus tôt et put enfin voir Itachi dépourvu d'élastique. Il sourit tout en murmurant :

-Magnifique…

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui est magnifique? Demanda celui-ci.

Hidan replaça une mèche rebelle derrière une des oreilles de l'Uchiwa et susurra :

-Toi…

Itachi se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux. Hidan rit avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'immortel tout en le faisant rouler au-dessus de lui.

-Je crois que ça va régler mon problème de lit, chuchota Hidan tout en frottant son nez sur celui d'Itachi. J'ai maintenant une place où dormir…

-Oui, lui répondit l'Uchiwa avec un air dont l'immortel aurait du se méfier.

-J'avoue que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux…

Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Itachi, étirées en un sourire.

-Nous allons tous les deux dormir sur le petit lit au matelas dont les ressorts défoncent si bien les jolis culs…

Les yeux de l'immortel s'écarquillèrent d'appréhension… il s'était encore foutu dans une histoire impossible… de la merde par dessus la tête…


End file.
